


I Wore My Peppa Pig Thrasher Crop Top For You

by DumbScribbles



Category: Roblox (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, inspired by Quackity's most recent roblox stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbScribbles/pseuds/DumbScribbles
Summary: Quackity dresses to impress
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 287





	I Wore My Peppa Pig Thrasher Crop Top For You

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this as a joke but by the end i was actually trying  
> enjoy lmao

Today was a very special day. A _very_ special day. Quackity nervously rushed around his house, double-checking his appearance in every reflective surface he could find.

The past couple weeks, Quackity had been taking a liking to the wonderful, hilarious world of Roblox, so of course, it was only polite of him to invite his friends over to experience it with him. He was a showman, after all. Once again, he had a guest to tour around today, but this one felt extra special. And that was because his guest was none other than the legendary Blood God himself, Technoblade.

Quackity had a lot of opinions about Techno, to say the very least. He was partly terrified of him, obviously because of his reputation and their 'interactions' in Minecraft Monday, but he was also strangely fascinated by the guy. Personality wise, they were perfect opposites, and he could never quite tell what went on in Techno's head. Nonetheless, Quackity felt especially eager to impress him.

One of the most important parts of Quackity's tour prep was choosing the right outfit. Even though he spent a lot of his naked in the Minecraft world, Quackity loved dressing up in Roblox. Sure, he wasn't a fashion expert, but he enjoyed having fun with his clothes and tailoring them to fit the occasion.

Today, Quackity was wearing a black crop top with an image of Peppa Pig behind the Thrasher logo printed on the front. To go along with it, an impressively short pair of jean shorts, or 'booty shorts' as Quackity loved to call them, and a pair of black flat sandals. Of course, he topped the outfit off with his signature striped beanie, bangs sticking out in a messy yet natural way. In his humble opinion, Quackity was pretty sure he looked swag as fuck.

After one last fit check in a full-length mirror, Quackity left his quaint Roblox house to go meet up with Techno.

When Quackity arrived at the meetup spot, Techno was already waiting for him. As he got close enough to see the details of the other man, Quackity's eyes widened in surprise. Techno was wearing a black leather jacket with a t-shirt underneath, and a pair of black jeans. His long pink hair was tied back in a low ponytail, and there were small golden earrings in each of his pointed ears. Quackity felt strange admitting it, but he couldn't deny that the other man looked very handsome.

"Techno!" he exclaimed, bounding over in excitement. He stood with the best posture he could, but Quackity was still a decent five or six inches shorter than the other man.

"Hullo," Techno smiled as he echoed his usual greeting, small tusks pointed up over his top lip. Quackity laughed a bit and spun around, ready to harness his more host-like persona.

"Are you ready, Technoblade, to experience Roblox in all its glory, and also duel with me and get your ass kicked?" grinned Quackity.

"I-I was on board with that first half, but we can just see how the rest of it goes," The pink haired man chuckled lightly in his monotone voice.

"Alright, fine… Actually, the first thing I usually do is help people buy clothes, but I actually think you already look pretty good." Quackity saw just the slightest of smiles quirk on Techno's lips, and he fought off a little giggle. "But speaking of clothes, what do you think?"

Quackity spun around and struck a casual pose, hand on his hip, a smug look plastered on his face. Techno took a moment, hardly breaking eye contact before slowly saying, "You look… alright?"

"Wh-what the hell? What do you mean?" Quackity crossed his arms, pouting and looking as offended as possible. Techno just looked very unsure of his next move.

"What? What am I supposed to say, that you look cute or somethin'?"

Quackity looked up at Techno, an eyebrow raised and a faux expression of curiosity on his face. "Well, do you think I look cute?"

The power of his own words did not register in Quackity's head until the air grew silent between the two of them, and the smaller man saw a light blush dust over Techno's features. He felt a warm tingle begin to creep into his own face, but Quackity was certainly not going to lose his advantage in this situation. He took a half step closer to Techno, ducking forward a bit to look up even further at the large man. He held his hands behind his back and grinned mischievously. His voice got lower as he spoke again.

"Do you think I'm cute, Techno?"

Techno's crimson eyes were wide, darting awkwardly over Quackity's figure, but Quackity felt strangely giddy at the feeling of the other man watching him. Quickly, the pink haired man turned his blush-covered face away, but Quackity could still see the warm shade of pink on the tips of his ears.

"Sure," Quackity just barely heard him mutter. The smaller man let the moment linger for a few more seconds before springing back to his loud energetic self like nothing had happened, grabbing Techno's wrist and dragging him along to start their day of adventure.

They had a wacky day to say the very least, Quackity still losing against Techno in every game and Techno fail rp-ing during Quackity's attempts at any kind of dramatism, but they both still had a lot of fun. However, that little interaction scratched at the back of Quackity's brain during their entire day, and he had to look away from Techno everytime the thought formed in his mind: _He thinks I'm cute._

As their day came to a close, Quackity brought Techno back to their original meeting spot to say goodbye.

"Fine, if you want me to be nice, then yes, that was fun," Techno sighed, while Quackity pumped his fists up in the air in triumph.

"Alright, well, I'm glad. I'll always be happy to hang out."

Techno smiled slightly and scratched at the back of his neck. "Yeah, y'know, maybe sometime we could, like, go back to Minecraft and do something a little more chill…"

Quackity paused. The wheels in his brain slowly started turning. Was Techno…

"Like a date?"

Techno stared at him. Quackity prayed that he hadn't just horribly interpreted the situation.

"I-I guess…"

Quackity smiled, genuinely, and Techno couldn't help but smile back. The smaller man clapped his hands and turned to leave, but looked back over his shoulder once more.

"My next outfit will be even better," Quackity winked. As he turned back, he just caught Techno burying his face in his hands in the corner of his eye. Quackity giggled. He had a date. A date with Technoblade.


End file.
